


Spill

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Dean Winchester, Determined Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Hurting after his escape from Cole, Sam stops by a diner for some food.





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the July 2017 round of the Wincest Writing Challenge. My prompt was "spilling salt brings bad luck" and the theme was "superstition", and my partner was [sam-and-dean-forever](http://sam-and-dean-forever.tumblr.com/).

“Woah! You can’t spill salt everywhere like that!” half yelled the waitress that had been serving Sam.

The diner had lost power five minutes earlier and the phones were dead. All not long after Sam had seen Dean walking by with Crowley and two other demons he didn’t know. Dean’s eyes had been black.

Sure Sam had been searching for his goddamn brother, but he hadn’t expected to run into him that day. In fact, as far as his sources had been able to tell him—Dean wasn’t even meant to be in the area.

Either Sam’s sources had lied, or Dean and Crowley had suddenly waltzed into town for some reason or other.

The sight of Dean had fear and longing struggling inside of Sam, but he ignored his feelings as he raided the diner’s kitchen and put salt lines on every window and door the place had. Didn’t matter if Dean wanted pie, Sam wasn’t ready to bring him in with innocents around. Not after what had happened already with Lester.

He didn’t care about his busted arm, he just didn’t want anyone else caught up in the crossfire. Pulling out Ruby’s knife, Sam crouched and the waitress and cook did the same. He’d been the only customer in the diner, for which Sam was eternally grateful.

The waitress eyed the knife, but instead of going on about that, she whispered, “It’s bad luck!”

Sam looked at the knife and back to the waitress.

“No!” she hissed. “Not the damn knife. Spilling salt everywhere, you idiot. It’s _bad luck_.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at her, almost disbelieving that the thing she chose to make a fuss over was a damn superstition. There were demons walking, and she was worried about the damn salt.

The sky outside suddenly grew dark, the air grew cold, and the waitress whimpered. It was only the power cutting out and the weird noises that over the phone line that had convinced them that Sam was telling some measure of the truth.

“Sssh, Gladys, everything is gonna be fine,” soothed the cook.

Minutes passed and then without warning, the sky lightened again and everything felt warm again. Sam got to his feet and looked outside. The power clicked back on and the diner’s lights burst into life.

Whatever mojo Dean had going for him being a Knight of Hell with the Mark of Cain on his arm? Sam worried whether he would be able to cure his brother. _Cole’s an idiot if he goes straight after Dean_ , Sam thought as he stashed his knife, paid up his bill at the diner and left Gladys and co to their own devices.

Sam limped a little as he walked to his stolen car. Eyes casting about his surroundings, looking for any and all signs of Dean, but there was no sign of him. Yeah, Dean was no small time demon, and it broke Sam’s heart to acknowledge that. But it didn’t matter: he was going to cure Dean. And assholes like Crowley, or Cole, wouldn’t be able to stop him.

Dean was Sam’s, and Sam was Dean’s, and nothing was ever going to stand between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
